Free world
by Brian Johnson
Summary: This is my Ben 10 story and how i think it should have gone without Gwen T. !I DO NOT OWN 10!. !WARNING 18 !.


Ben Tennyson awoke from light of the sun being in his face "Ugh why do you have to be so Bright". When he could no longer tolerate the light in his face he rolled onto his right side of his queen sized bed. Still being very groggy he is bit surprised to feel he is not alone in his bed. His first decision was to check if he was dreaming. He did so by pinching himself "ow". Than deciding to take a look at what other body is in his bed by opening one of his eye. He was first met with bright orange hair "mmm smells nice" he thought. Leaning in closer to the orange to get a better smell, it had a very strong and rosey smell. As he was smelling this orange hair he heard"Ben are you awake?" "I am now" Ben said still very much half asleep. "are you going to get up?" said in a curious tone bye the orange haired girl "I don't know, I'm really comfy" said by Black haired boy. "I am too but today is the first day of high school so we need to be on time or early today". With all his might he sat up, he felt that all of his muscles are really sore and weak, all but one. "umm Nami could you close your eyes for a sec?" as she is pulling over the covers Ben quickly walks to the bathroom while trying to cover himself. He hears "would you start breakfast for me after you shower please?". "Yea" after 10 mins pass doing all of his morning route shower, teeth clothing he opens the door and is stunned at the sight of this 18 year old girl in nothing but her panties and a long sleeve tank top. The sight of this made him very erect and difficult for him to leave the room without her noticing his Morning problem but he succeeded and went downstairs to start breakfast. Nami shivered from the morning cold, reluctantly she gets up and heads towards the bathroom to start her route but stops when Ben opens the door"wow! He looks nice and is that a wood" before she can get a better look he quickly walked passed her levering her wondering where the annoying best friend she used to know as a kid went. Nami and Ben had know each other since Kindergarten, after Nami had lost her parents when she was a small child Ben and his family took her in, she always stayed away from the other kids so the only friend she had was Ben. She went downstairs all dressed to ask if we are taking the car or bus, when she got down there she saw Ben's chiseled body this made her blush, but that soon faded when she noticed all the scars on his body, it locked like and had went and took a hit from every kind of weapon she knew about. "Need something" he said as he was trying to get a stain out of hit shirt. "Just was wondering we taking the bus of your car?". "We'll take the car it's faster you have your schedule and everything?". "yes". When Ben and Nami got to school he first dropped Nami off at the entrance, went and parked the car and headed to class but was interjected by JT and Cash his childhood bullies he had known since middle school. "Sup Tennyson got a nice car here I see why don't you let me and Cash taker her for a spin" JT said in a threatening tone against Ben. "JT, Cash I do not have time for you, so stop being bullies and grow up already we are in high school get a grip and go bother someone else". This made JT and Cash furious they were known for blueing not just Ben but also freshmen. JT threw a punch at Ben he just took it and did not stumble or fall down, Cash threw one, JT threw one, back and forth for a good minute. Ben just stood there like a tree taking all hit's when JT and Cash got tired "fine whatever Tennyson have your stupid car but ill make sure u regret not giving me your car". JT and Cash left Ben dropped to one knee and said " you can come out now it's ok they wont hurt you" A small freshmen girl stepped out from the tree nearby "thanks you ok?". "I am fine just get to class already i'll head to the nurses office" and so Ben did. When Ben finally entered Class with bandages on his face Nami shot up first "Ben! what happened to you!?". "oh this it's nothing just a little fall when I was... getting a cat out of a tree"."Geez Ben why are you always getting hurt when I am not around". "Take a seat mr. Tennyson" the teach said in a barking tone to the whole class. Ben and Nami's first 4 periods of the day went without incident or anything interesting happening it was 3rd to last class of the day around 2:30 when an explosion happened outside all the students ran to the window to see all except Ben. What the students and teachers saw was a giant red octopus like robot shooting lasers and cars and houses exploding. Boom! went three cars and just as the robot looked like it was going to shoot school a giant ice spear appeared in the robot and the robot exploded destroying all the windows nearby. As the student and teachers we getting back up they all saw a humanoid looking neon Green crystal colored body with Two crystal shards coming out of his back, Two small ones on his upper front torso with a Green hourglass symbol on his center chest also with green colored eyes. "who or what is that"one of the students asked. "I am Diamondhead!". Than six small floating robots came from the sky and started shooting Diamondhead. "Crap I need to get out of here with them". Diamondhead shot down two of the robot with crystal spikes then ran into the woods after some explosions sounds the students and staff saw a bright green light came from the forest and heard nothing for the rest of the day besides sierens from police cars and firetrucks. As soon as Nami saw Diamondhead go into the woods she looked for ben. After a bit of running around the school she found him lying in a bush in the back of the school so she called for help and carried him to the nurses office and they called 911. When Ben awoke the hospital room to a site he had know for a long time a sleeping Nami at his side. He poked her in the check and smiled this woke her up. See a smiling Ben a few tears of relief came to her. Late at night when Ben and Nami got home to the Two bedroom apartment they have been sharing because of their parents. Ben layed on the couch and watched Nami cook in short Shorts, shirt sleeve shirt and no socks, hair pulled back into a ponytail. His thoughts drifted to this afternoon and the events that happened. "Ben! Ben! Ben!". "Uh what?" he finally responded. "your daydreaming again what was it this time?"." oh nothing just thinking about what happened at school today". "Yea a lot did happen today ,but I'm just happy we are still alive what about you?". "Yes I do agree and although I would do it without the injuries, today went well for me at least". "yea where did you save that cat and get these broken arms?". "By the parking lot and the woods"." Hmm ok anyway eat up" Nami said trying to hand feed Ben since he broke both his arms. For rest of the month Nami had to do everything for him which Ben dod not mind and in more ways than one he liked it. !WARNING LEMON AHEAD!. One morning Ben woke up in the most difficult place ever, next to a sleeping Nami and with a morning wood." Morning sleeping Beauty"he said this woke nami up when she awoke and saw the position he was in. "Hey Nami can you help me up and take a shower"he said. "Of coarse!". Nami helped Ben make his way to the shower and said "wait a sec while I warm up the water for u". While heating and warming the water un in a sexy pose she walks over while doing the slow catwalk she takes off his shirt and pants. "Hmm Ben I think it is due time we have a little fun". Nami enters a long and passionate kiss with him her lips open and her tongue pokes at Ben's lips as if to ask permission to enter his mouth. he opens and both their tongue's lounge into each other exploring each others. After a good minute Nami released her sweet and rosy pink lips from Ben's mouth to gain air. "Wow why have we not done that before?"he asked. "I have been resisting every temptation you give because I thought you think of me like a little brother" he said. " I have never thought that in fact I have been waiting in agony for you to make your move and now that your arms are in cast's I will not wait anymore". Nami Kneels down so her face matches Bens bulge and removes the only wall between her and the object she wishes for. Nami removes Bens boxers his dick springs out smacking her face "some one is happy to see me". Nami's hands start slowly caressing up and down the shaft of his penis. Nami licks the tip of the dick and taste the precum which she enjoys very much so. As Nami's hands were going up and down his dick thighs buck his dick into her mouth. She starts sucking and bobbing her head back and forth with the dick in her mouth and the tip hitting the back of the throat. Ben's mind starts to go blank "Nami I can't hold it in anymore!". Ben's penis explodes inside her mouth releasing his cum into her throat. Nami does not let any of Ben's cum escape her mouth, making gulping sounds and having a fucked silly face. Nami finishes swallowing all of his cum, she raises herself so Ben's face and mouth could suck her medium sized developed breast "Here time for you to drink Ben". He encased his mouth and using his tongue to draw circles around her erect nipples "Oh God Ben I love Your tongue!". Nami's hand's move up to the back of his head, enclosing her fingers around his hair looking similar to a mother breastfeeding a child. This continued for a minute before Nami makes Ben move to the other breast and continued for another minute. Nami then takes Ben upstairs pushing him onto the bed. "when I get my arms and hands back I will be taking the lead so enjoy it while you have it". She giggles at this and lowered herself to his penis "I have been waiting so long for this I love you Ben". " I love you to Nami and I never want to leave your side ever!". She entered the most passionate kiss she had ever had their tongues explored each others mouth's again but with more furosaty than before. When Her lips left his, his dick poked her belly"looks like someone has no more patience".He enters her pussy "OH MY GOD" she screams. "Nami are you ok". "Yes I was not expecting it to feel so good!". Her hips move and she can feel every inch of his cock inside her and it hits all the right places."Hmmm your so tight and warm, it fits like a glove". Ben's dick went in and out of Nami's wet pussy. "Ben it feels to good I'm going to cum". "Me too let's cum together!". Faster and Faster in and out she could feel him hitting the entrance of her womb, than all she felt was her stomach being filled with Ben's warm cum. As Nami kept going up and down on Ben he could feel her walls tighten around him and than Nami falls onto him chst all sweaty and heavy breathing "Ben I love you forever". As she whispered this both of the lovers fell asleep.!LEMONOVER! The next week or two was quiet neither had said anything to the other over what had happened or what was said. It was not that they had avoided each other it was more like every time one talked both would remember the event and get embarrassed over it and both would drop the subject. Monday morning their routine had been the same Nami had gotten used to caring for Ben, while he had gotten restless every night Because he could not use his arms, do normal housework, homework for class, but most of all he wanted to hold Nami with all his might. "Hey Nami when did the doctor say I can get out of the cast they are irritating me all over" "one month but since last Friday you tried to break them to fight a robber attacking me so now two months". "Well I was not going to let that thing hurt you when I had the chance of saving you" Ben said proudly. Nami sighed and just kept washing Ben like normall. When the normal routines of the morning were done Nami drove them to school, just as Nami finished parking "hey Nami can we go to the movies tonight for a change I have been cooped up in the apartment for a week I want to get out today"."Yea I don't mind this is a bit surprising do you have an idea of what you want to watch". "Hmm whatever you want to watch". Nami exited the car first walked around to open the car door but was interjected by JT and Cash. "Watch this Tennyson I told you, you would regret not giving me your car" as JT said this he threw a punch at Nami only to get flipped by her and Cash being leg swept knocking both of them onto ground.


End file.
